Lily&James: How It Started
by Amenti
Summary: Lily hates James. Dosn't she? James loves Lily and is determined to get her to love him. And he just might be about to. NOT DONE YET! Chapter 3 up!
1. Grammar Lessons

**Lily&&James, How It Started**

Lily felt awful. And the funny thing is, it's not because Petunia was teasing her all summer, or because when she was at Hogwarts, in her sixth year, her dad had taken up a new hobby, drinking 'till he's drunk. But no, it not those, it's because this was her last year at school. That means no more talking in the warm common room with friends. No more snowball fights with all the Gryffindor girls (sometime boys!) that she used to despise, and still pretends to. She would never let them find out how much she loves throwing snowballs at people and getting hit by them too. No more James…Potter I mean! WAIT! That's a good thing I won't see him any more! What was I thinking?

James couldn't wait to go back to school. That's the only place he could see his precious Calla Lily for an unlimited amount of time! Sure, he was sad about it being his last year in Hogwarts, but he was sure she would go out with him this year. Wouldn't she?

"BYE MOM, BYE DAD!" Lily yelled. Then quickly, with a huge crack, vanished then appeared at the Hogwarts train.

"Ummff" James said when he crashed into someone. They were both on the floor with curious onlookers staring at them, wondering what they doing there. _Perverts! _James thought (A/N: thoughts are in Italics).

"What was that Potter? I could barely understand you with "Ummff" not being a word and all." Lily said obviously being sarcastic.

"Why, hello there, Evans, fancy crashing into you here. How was your summer? James politely asked. But what he was thinking was: _MY Calla Lily making a joke and being sarcastic? Wow Sirius was right; us marauders must be wearing off on her! God forbid she'll warm up to me a little bit!_

"Petunia got a boyfriend and was gloating about it for a month, you know, the usual fun things." Lily said bitterly. _Look at those sympathetic hazel eyes! They are so adorable! Almost stag-like! WHAT AM I THINKING! I do NOT like James…POTTER I MEAN! I think something's wrong with me!_

"What's wrong Evans? You're staring at my and its scaring me! Stop it! LILY!

"Wha?" Lily asked, barely knowing that that wasn't even a full word.

"You where staring at me! And nice grammar,"_ I wonder if she's high…nah!_

"Umm, no I wasn't! And Potter, I'm sorry if my grammar isn't perfect. Maybe I could take lessons from you," she hissed, and then stalked off to find her best mates. _Men, even though they are quite hot with their messy hair and sexy eyes…GROSS did I just think that about James Potter? I seriously need mental help…_

"Well, see you later then my Calla Lily!" James yelled after her, then received a glare back, for calling her Calla Lily. _Woman! Even if they DO have beautiful hair and sexy emerald eyes…I hope she says yes, she's my life. I bet she'll be surprised that I'm head boy! We'll be able to share heads quarters with her! _

"Prongs, my boy! You look like your thinking of something dirty. Care to share?" Sirius probed.

James glared at him then said, "Nah, it was just Evans, she so wants me.

"Ah, so it was dirty! You're a naughty boy Prongs."

"Oh go snog another slut"

"Hey! That was mean, not to mention uncalled for! And Cassie is NOT a slut!" even Sirius couldn't keep a strait face saying that.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot." James said with a smile.

"LILY! OVER HERE! Screamed Vashti Veera. She indeed was exactly like what her name means. Vashti means beautiful and Veera means truth. She had gorgeous ebony hair, stunning, chocolate brown eyes. Dark red, full lips with a fair skin tone. And while she was bubbly, outgoing, and outrageous, she always told the truth and was quite cautious towards other people's feelings. Her friends only ever called Vashti by her full name when they where in a fight, any other time, it's Tash.

"Hey Tash! I have to go meet the Head Boy, so say hi to Rica for me ok?

Ria was actually named Riona Ossia. Her name strangely also defines her personality. Riona means pure, like her personality. She always is nice to other people, gets top grades, and is a little bit shy. Ossia means little dear, which is remarkably like her appearance. Long, shiny, brunette hair, huge light brown eyes, very fair skin, and full lips with a pink tint. All her friends were gorgeous in different ways.

Lily strolled down the train corridor until she came to the heads compartment, when she sneaked a glance in the window, she was shocked.

James had just sat down in his seat when he saw Lily look in the window. He stood up and opened the door with a big, smug, grin. "Yes Lily? Can I help you with something?"

Lily snapped to attention, "Umm, yes Potter, isn't this the Heads compartment?"

"Why yes it is, my Calla Lily!" James smirked.

"Then would you like to tell me why you're here?" Lily was beginning to turn red, signifying she was pissed.

"Calla Lily! I thought you'd figure it out by now!" James couldn't look any happier at her confusion and anger.

"POTTER! You better tell me now, you suffer the consequences!" Lily shrieked, fully knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Well, I guess I should tell you, since I AM your boy."

"What? You're not making any sense Potter!

"You didn't let me finish. Boy. Head boy," James smiled at his joke.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed so hard she saw first years running past the compartment frightened, thinking an accident happened.

"I think you heard me" James grinned.

**A/N: Please review! No scorches (I think that's what there called :D) it's my first story! Hope you liked it…at least a little bit! Lolz! And…I'd like to say thanks to warm summer days and Sunni Bunni! You guys are awesome!**

**..:amenti:..**


	2. Freakin' Brain Conversations

**Freakin' Brain Conversations**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP I'd be rolling in a huge-ass pile of money right now. I'm not. Understand? Good.**

"Bu-bu-buttt" Lily was in shock

"Stags got your tongue?" James teased. _Yah right, I wish…for now! In no time she'll be begging to have your tongue! _

"I've never heard that before, but the reason I couldn't…speak was, well, wouldn't YOU be shocked?" Lily sputtered.

"If I didn't like you so much my Calla Lily, I would have taking great offence to that and hexed you until you didn't know who you are, or where you are right now." James said lightly.

"Wow Potter, you sure have a way with words! I can just feel myself falling for you!"

"I knew you'd come around someday! I mean, who couldn't?" James could almost feel himself fall in love with him.

"Ugh! Potter, deflate your head, don't snog so many girls, and stop cursing Snape for no reason, then we'll talk. Go get the prefects from Slytherin, and Hufflepuff!" Lily ordered. "We're having a meeting."

After the uneventful meeting, James went looking for the compartment full of marauders.

"Hey James!" Peter Pettigrew yelled from a compartment. "Over here!"

"Hello Wormtail. Where's Moony and Padfoot?" James was looking around in every dark corner just in case they where going to pop out at him.

"Well… I believe Sirius said that he had to go take someone's advice and snog, umm, Cassie? Yeah I think that's it. And Remus went to your prefects meeting so he should just be…" Peter never got to finish he sentence, because Remus walked in the door just then.

"Great meeting Prongs!" Remus exclaimed. "But why didn't you stay and let me show you the way here?"

"Because Evans kept muttering under her breath about things after I said a word. I believe "wanker" and "sodding Potter" came up quite a few times! I think it's a good sign she couldn't think of many things…that means she's starting to like me!"

"I'm sorry Prongs, but as I passed by their compartment I heard Lily screaming about how selfish, big-headed, and just plain arrogant you are." Sirius said with sympathy in his eyes as he strolled in the door.

"Damn. But she WILL fall for the Potter charm this year. No one ever escapes from it."

"We know Lily, you always say how bad he is, but even if you say it lots of times, that still doesn't mean that it's necessarily true. And don't get mad, but I think you might even have a teeny-tiny crush on him." Tash said warily. _Ria and I have practiced this so many times it's going to be stuck in my head for the next couple years!_ Of course, she had to be the one that actually said it, because even though Ria wasn't shy of her friends, she was when it came to talking to Lily about James.

"How could you say that?" Lily roared. _Even though, it just might be true. _Then stormed out of the compartment.

"LILY! Where are you going?" Tash yelled after her.

"Away from you!"

Sadly, Lily had no where to go except where ever the marauders sitting. She walked around for awhile looking for them but couldn't find them anywhere.

"OY LILY!" She heard Sirius holler. "Over here!"

"Quick Prongs! Flatten your hair! She's coming!"

"Thanks Sirius. My friends are retards today." You'd never know it but Sirius and Lily where like brother and sister to each other. Sirius was the first person she met on the train in first year and had instantly liked his joking demeanor.

"Lil's, how was your summer?" He asked

"I think you know! You sent me three owls a day asking that!" Lily was exaggerating a tiny bit of course, but that was actually pretty close to what he sent.

Remus laughed, James looked mad because she never had replied to his letters, and had obviously done so to Sirius's, and Peter looked confused, like always.

Sirius glared at Lily then started laughing when he couldn't hold a strait face anymore.

"I think I might go change into my robes, so be right back!" Lily walked out, then 15 minutes later walked back in, where all the boys sat sitting in their robes. Peter and Sirius were in the middle of the game, exploding snap, and James and Remus were in a serious discussion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked mainly Remus. She and he were also good friends, and she would've wanted to date him if they weren't like brother and sister. That would've been just wrong.

"NOTHING!" James and Remus both yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, why are you guys so touchy today?"

"Anyways my Calla Lily, why did you grace us with your presence here in this compartment, when you where sitting with you friends so happily in discussion when Sirius passed by it only an hour ago?" James asked, completely ignoring the question Lily had asked them.

Lily mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that Calla Lily?" James smirked._ I think I already know that answer. She so loves me!_

"They think that I like you." Lily said going red.

"And what do you think of that?" Remus was always so nice and polite when he asked questions.

"I think it's a load of bullshit!" _NOT! You so love him! What am I thinking? I hate him! Ugh, I am the weirdest person ever! I'm having a freaking conversation with my freaking brain!_

All the guys shared a look saying "Yeah right!" because Lily was looking into space wistfully.

"Umm, Lil's?"

Lily snapped back to attention.

"What was that Sirius?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you where starring out the window." Sirius was kind of afraid for her mental health.

"Oh, I was just thinking of someone."

All the boys starred at her with open mouths, it wasn't like her to let her guard down and admit something like that!

_OH MY GOD! Did I JUST say what I think I did? _Looking at her friend's mouths she came to her decision. _Oh my god I did! Oh shit…_

"Oh no! I mean, I umm, have to go to the bathroom! Yeah, that's it! I mean, bad!" And with that Lily ran strait into the door before realizing it wasn't open. After she actually OPENED it she ran out.

"Some ones jumpy!" Sirius commented.

"I don't get it." Peter whined.

"And we didn't expect you would, Wormtail." Sirius joked.

Then all of the sudden James and Remus were back in serious conversation. That lasted until their final stop at Hogsmeade. Lily still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"She must've really had to shit." Sirius said, well, seriously.

"Ugh, you can't be serious! You're disgusting!" Remus scolded.

"Of course I'm Sirius mate!"

They all groaned at the same time.

"What?" Sirius didn't see what was wrong with that joke.

"…"

**A/N: Well, this is about the same length as my other chappie! I'm sorry if it's not very good, I kinda was a little bit distracted. But I like it! Lolz…. I'd like to say thanks to my one and only reviewer: Warm Summer Days. You're awesome!**

**..:amenti:..**


	3. Bets&Confusion

** Bets&&Confusion**

**A/N: Sorry guys, it took a REALLY long time and it still isn't as good as the last ones, and not as funny, but I needed to write SOMETHING! Ugh, I guess it'll have to do for now…**

**Disclaimer: Same deal as last time. Yes? Does that mean I can start now? Yes? Awesome!**

Lily quickly ran out of the bathroom after spending the last two hours in a stall. _Maybe that was a little bit dramatic. But of course, who couldn't be dramatic if they accidentally revealed their feelings to the guy they like, and then ran into a door in front of him? Wait, did I just say feelings? Did I just say I like James? POTTER I mean! Of course not! Maybe I'll admit to a little teensy-weensy crush…but that's all! Just a crush, yah, that's right._

"LILY!" Tash shrieked. _Shit, I've never noticed how loud Tash is until now. Of course, I never really cared if she brought attention to me by being loud before. _

"Hey Tash, would you mind toning down the vocal cords?" Lily asked warily.

Tash looked scandalized, as if to say "how dare you ask me that!" but remembered how pissed Lily was before, and softened her look a little bit.

"So…are you talking to us now?" Ria asked timidly. "Or are you still mad?"

"Forget it; I was being a bitch. Now let's get a carriage before there all gone." Lily said with a "now that's the end of that" tone.

Even on the carriage James and Remus were STILL in discussion.

"Oh come on boys, lighten up! We either need to throw a huge party, or a HUGE prank!" This was what Sirius lived for, girls, the marauders, and P.P. (A/N: No, that doesn't mean pee…or anything else for that matter! It just means pranks and parties)!

Remus looked up. "How about a small joke, and a huge party?" He then smiled at James, who then smiled back.

"I have two things to say!" Announced Sirius. "First, that sounds good to me! I mean, we wouldn't want to get our little Prongsie boy in to much trouble on the first day back! And second, REMUS AND JAMES! How could you?"

"How could we what Padfoot?" James looked mischievous.

"Go behind our backs like that! Sure, if you're both bisexual, or even homosexual, we couldn't care less, but if your not going to tell us about things like this…I'm not sure what I'll do!"

Remus and James now couldn't stop laughing. Sure, from Peter they could expect this, since he was one of the stupidest in their grad, but not Sirius!

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius demanded.

"Because you think James and I am, well, a couple! As in, Remus & James!

"Well aren't you?"

"NO!" Both James and Remus said at the same time. "I was just discussing with Prongs here, how to win Lily over."

Sirius couldn't think of any other way to hide his embarrassment other then to change the subject. "Well mate, it doesn't really look like you'll need to. She admitted that she likes, someone, and got flustered and ran out the room!"

"Yah that's what I was telling him, I said: "it was either someone close to us, or in this room!" and that excludes Sirius and I. She also hates Wormtail!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry Peter, but it's true! And I also forgot you where here." Remus muttered that last part under his breath. "But back to the subject, also, all her other friends are girls! Well, that's possible, but she's made it pretty clear that she likes a boy…"

At the feast, Lily was babbling about something that her friends couldn't make any sense out of. And then, when the marauders came strutting in (OK, Sirius and James strutting, Remus walking normally, and Peter was tripping with every second step) and then Lily became unusually quiet. Her friends would ask her every five minutes "What the hell is wrong with you Lily? You where so loud before, and now your so quiet!" but she'd just always reply "I'll tell you later, guys."

Back at Tash, Ria, and most of the other seventh year girl's room, both the girls where looking expectantly at Lily.

"OK, OK. I'll tell you what's bothering me!" Lily said, slightly flustered. She then paused for a while, contemplating how exactly to come out with it.

"Just come out with it!" Tash screamed at Lily.

"Well, I might have said something to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. And it might've been really embarrassing. And I also might've ran into a wall while trying to get away from them. Yah, I think that pretty much sums it up." Lily said looking flushed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tash bellowed. She really did like being abnormally loud.

"Tash, shhh…let Lily finish." Ria always seemed to be the peace maker and could calm many people down.

"Well, I was daydreaming and staring out the window, so Sirius asked me what was wrong, and I said that I was thinking of someone. They all took it the wrong way and thought I was talking about James, so I ran. But not before running into the wall beside the door."

"Ooh Lily! How could you embarrass yourself like that?" Ria really was the one you went for if you needed sympathy.

"Well, it doesn't take much for me to screw up or fall right in front of anyone, it seems to be my skill **(A/N: If any of you knew me, that pretty much sums me up in that sentence!)**. I eventually get over it." Lily shrugged.

"Do you realize that you just admitted what Ria and I have been trying to get you to say for the last three years in about, what? Two hours?" Tash sounded extremely pissed, but still kind of a smug ring to her voice.

"What did I just admit?" Lily was scared, Tash tricked her into saying many things, most of them where true also, but she would never admit them herself.

"That you like the very sexy, and very desirable, James Harold Potter! That's what!"

"You guys are hilarious! Yeah right, how could I like him?" Lily looked downright frightened.

"Why do you look so scared then if you don't like him? Hmm? Thinking that we might go tell everyone?"

"Vashti! Don't create fights on the first day! If she liked him she would tell us. Right, Lily?" There went Ria again, playing peacemaker.

"Umm, well, I guess I would," Lily looked like she was telling the biggest fib in the world. "Well, I'm a little bit hungry, I might go down to the kitchens… yeah, that's were I'll be."

Just before Lily crawled out of the common room, Ria and Tash could hear Lily swearing profanity and cursing her luck.

"I'll bet you 10 Galleons that she'll fuck him by the end of the year!" Tash exclaimed.

"VASHTI! That's a horrible thing to say, not to mention bet!"

"Yeah, but its true." Tash sulked.

"Fine, your on. I say they get together, but she won't, do that, with him."

"I say she will, I think she has to break free and do something wild sometime in her lifetime." Tash said.

"I disagree, but they would be cute together!" Ria squealed.

"If you go that high-pitched again I'll beat the shit out of you for permanently deafening me." Tash threatened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No shit, but 10 galleons she fucks him for me and 10 to you if she doesn't but they get together?" Tash asked.

"You bet!"

**A/N: I know, terrible chapter. But I had to do something didn't I? Ohh well… I might not be updating as much. School started, two weeks ago? And homework is piling up. I'm in grade 7, but their making us do grade 8 work! Fair? I think not! I should so go against the system! Lol, again, kidding. But yes, I'm in grade 7, just a young one. So sue me. But don't, 'cause that wouldn't be cool. Wups, I'm babbling again. Notice I do that a lot? He he. Tell me what ya' think. Love it? Hate it? Hopefully love it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only! Well, gotta hit the ole dusty trail…**

**..:amenti:...**


End file.
